Episode 50
is the fiftieth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twelfth episode of the third season. Summary The Police Force investigators hold a meeting regarding the current state of their pursuit of the League of Villains. All For One may have been defeated, but the world lost the Symbol of Peace as a result. Investigators believe this will only worsen their current situation. They believe that Tomura Shigaraki must be captured soon and how they go about doing so needs to change. Naomasa and Gran Torino visit All Might in the hospital. The former Symbol of Peace is recovering from his injuries and he tells his friends that the last embers of One For All no longer dwell within him. Even so, All Might states that he must go after Tomura Shigaraki. Gran Torino is surprised to learn that Tomura is Nana Shimura's grandson. Naomasa asks if either of them has had any contact with Nana's family. Gran Torino explains that Nana's husband was killed and she put her only son in foster care to keep him safe from her dangerous life. Nana also requested that Toshinori and Gran Torino have no contact with her family. Gran Torino tells All Might his judgment is too clouded to pursue Tomura now. He can't look at Nana's relative as a criminal and Gran Torino fears he will hesitate the next time they meet. Gran Torino states that he and Naomasa will head the investigation for now. He tells All Might to remain at U.A. and finish continue nurturing his students. Izuku, Eijiro, Tenya, Katsuki regroup with Shoto and Momo. They turn Katsuki into the police and they're all released to go home half a day later. Shoto returns to his home where he finds his sister in a panic. He peeks inside the training room and sees Endeavor enraged about earning the No.1 hero spot in this manner. Endeavor lights most of the room on fire and angrily states he won't accept it. Izuku returns home and falls asleep after reading reports about All Might's retirement. He wakes up to a message from All Might and he rushes to Dagobah Municipal Park. He meets All Might on the beach and his mentor punches him for coming to the front lines during the Hideout Raid. All Might tells Izuku that he's officially retired and can't keep his muscular form for very long at all. All Might scolds his protege for going against his wishes and rushing into the battlefield once again. Then All Might hugs Izuku and changes his tone. He tells Izuku that he's proud of his young successor for escaping uninjured and promises to spend his life grooming the young man to become the next symbol of peace. The next day, All Might meets with Nezu alongside Vlad King and Eraser Head. Nezu thanks All Might for saving Japan. He then goes on to talk about the speculation that All Might should not return to U.A. because he is weak and a target for villains. Nezu sends All Might and Shota on home visits to introduce his plan to transform U.A. into a boarding school. First, they visit the Jiro household. Kyotoku Jiro disapproves of U.A.'s all dorm system because he doesn't believe it will protect his daughter after her injury. Shota asks that Jiro's parents allow U.A. to raise Kyoka to be a fine hero. Kyoka enters the room and reveals that her family has already agreed to the proposal. In fact, Kyotoku is a huge fan of All Might and was inspired by his heroic victory over All For One. They leave and head to the Bakugo Household. On the way, Shota offers to buy All Might a drink because he's the reason they didn't face more criticism from the Jiros. Mitsuki Bakugo immediately agrees with the all-dorm system. She smacks Katsuki and yells at him for being weak and the reason for all U.A.'s troubles. They start arguing with each other and All Might is surprised by the darkness in the Bakugo family. After calming down, Mitsuki explains that she's grateful for U.A.'s dorm system because she's having trouble dealing with Katsuki's attitude. His pride and overconfidence have become a problem for her, and was grateful when Shota told the media that these traits were a result of Katsuki's desire to be the best. The Bakugo family bows, entrusting the teachers for helping groom Katsuki into a hero. All Might nudges Shota and whispers that he'll buy him a drink. Katsuki follows All Might outside when the teachers leave. He confronts his mentor inquires about the relationship between All Might and Izuku. All Might only tells Katsuki that Izuku is just another student. However, Katsuki doesn't believe him and walks away. All Might thinks silently, regretting his inability to tell Katsuki the truth. All Might visits the Midoriya family apartment alone. Inko and Izuku are nervous about allowing Izuku's idol into their home. All Might even notices all the collectibles Izuku has of him inside his room. They sit down and have tea together. Inko reveals that she's against the dorm system and wants to pull Izuku out of U.A. High School altogether. She explains that she's worried because Izuku has gotten severely injured several times since enrolling at U.A. High. Izuku looks up to All Might and Inko is worried this will lead him down the same blood filled path. Izuku is shocked by his mother's revelation and rushes to his room. He realizes this is the consequence for ignoring his mother's feelings up to this point. Izuku returns with the letter Kota penned to him for saving his life. Izuku explains that it doesn't matter what hero course he attends because he's a hero for saving Kota. All Might transforms into his muscular form and bows before Inko and Izuku. He apologizes for allowing harm to come to Izuku and then reveals that he believes Izuku should become the new symbol of peace. All Might returns to his weak form and expresses his desire to raise Izuku to prevent him from walking down a blood-stained path to heroism. He asks that Inko look beyond the current U.A. and look to a future U.A. that's trying to change for its students. Finally, All Might asks that she allow him to pour his all into Izuku, and even states he would give his life to do so. Inko is shocked by All Might's actions and falls to her knees. She asks All Might to live properly and raise her son. If All Might promises her that, she will allow Izuku to attend U.A. High again. All Might promises to do so and Inko asks that he take good care of her son. Izuku promises to not make his mother worry any longer. At the special prison for villains named Tartarus, All For One is being transferred to his cell. He thinks about All Might's mistake, the fact that he didn't allow himself to die. Now that All Might's defeated Tomura Shigaraki's teacher, Tomura's hatred grows stronger and now he must become a leader. He has comrades now and he knows how to increase his party's ranks. All For One believes that Tomura will be fine and says that it's his turn now. Anime and Manga Differences The anime does not show the Ragdoll scene being comforted by her teammates, with Kota watching the scene with grief. Also shortens the scene when All For One is being transferred to his cell, cutting off the dialogue with the guard, and Stain is not shown as one of the prisoners in Tartarus. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 50 fr:Épisode 50